This is a utility Patent Application for Provisionally File Application No. 60/153,214 filed on Sep. 13, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf putters, and more particularly to a putter head that includes a unique weight distribution and configuration for quickly enabling an overspin on the roll of the putt yet still provides a head that includes an overall construction that is substantially traditional in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfing is quickly growing in popularity and is a sport that is enjoyed by many. This particular sport is based strongly on skill, strength, mental discipline, and coordination. To improve their ability on the course, golfers have relentlessly tried several types of golfing equipment, which solely focuses on a particular area of weakness.
As such, golf equipment over the years has taken on a more precise approach to dimensional requirements to affect the final results of each individual shot with the ball. It has been learned that a small change in weight distribution, shape, mass, etc., can affect the preferred flight or path of the golf ball. Accordingly, many devices have been configured so as to improve and provide for an ultimate club and/or head.
One area of concern is putting. It is known that if a golfer hits numerous erratic tees and fairway shots, he can still achieve a suitable score if putting occurs accurately. Putting stokes normally account for at least half of the total score during a round of golf and it is definitely one phase of the golf game where a golfer can demonstrate individually.
In designing putters, methods are varied from designer to designer, and many concentrate on solving particular key areas, such as balance, feel and optimum roll. All would agree that achieving overspin on the roll of the putt as quickly as possible gives the golfer a better chance of positive results than skidding or bouncing of the ball at impact.
Many putters exist today that include lower weight in the head towards the sole. Prior research has proven that having the weight towards the top of the putter head increases the golfers chance of imparting more immediate overspin on the golf ball, thus decreasing the margin of error for missing a putt. However, these designs include a structure that is none aesthetically traditional from the eye of the golfer and thus may deter them from utilizing an apparatus, which may improve their game.
As seen, what is needed is a device that will achieve overspin on the roll of the putt as quickly as possible by providing a putter with lower weight in the heard towards the sole. This device should include an overall construction that is substantially traditional in appearance as conventional putters, so as to provide for a final product that is aesthetically tradition from the eye of the golfer utilizing the particular putter. In addition the head on the putter be simple in design and structure, so as to render an apparatus that can easily and successfully be utilized by a golfer and achieve the desired results. The present invention achieves the above noted needs.
Hence, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a putter head having a traditional shape yet includes a decrease in weight at the head towards the sole. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a putter head that is designed and configured having an increase in mass in the top of the top of the head so as to inherently provide for an overspin being imparted on the ball soon after impact. This will innately result in a truer roll and less margin for error in the ball rolling on line to the hole.
In order to provide for such a configuration, the present invention utilizes a cavity in the rear of the putter head that is wider at the bottom of the cavity and decreases in size toward the top of the cavity. This shape will aid in the removal of excess material form the bottom of the putt and relocate the excess to the top of the putter. In addition, the bottom sole of the putter will be fabricated from six individual planes. The planes will rise from the center point of the sole towards the toe and heel. This will place three planes on either side of the sole centerline. The use of planes will reduce the material used for forming the lower surface of the putter.
Altering the opening and lower surface will not adversely affect the overall appearance of the putter of the present invention. Thus the overall appearance will still be substantially the same as with traditional putters, but with the top weight being larger than conventional putters. Thereby, providing a final product that enhances performance.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a novel and unique golf putter which will impart overspin on the golf ball roll of the putt as quickly as possible in order to enhance the golfers score by alleviating skidding or bouncing of the golf ball during the impact of the putt.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a putter with more weight towards the top of the putter, thereby imparting more immediate overspin on the golf ball during the putt.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a putter, which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior putters and methods thereof.
Still another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a putter head in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting, properly customized and relatively trouble free in operation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.